


Dark Ships In Their Cosmic Oceans

by SailorPunkSenshi



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPunkSenshi/pseuds/SailorPunkSenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Elodie make love. Set the year that TJ was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Ships In Their Cosmic Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably only Thomas and Elodie fanfiction. If I get good reviews on this, I'll consider making more.
> 
> I completely dedicate this to my sweet, and wonderful DadiRoule, Erin. :) <3.

Dimly lit, no candles, no lamps, only the ten o' clock moon painting the room.  
In front of her stands her husband, her love and her galaxy.  
In front of him is his wife, his petit lapin, his universe.  
She reached her hand out to his chest, tracing circles into his soft skin.  
He watches her, always smiling at her, loving how she showed her love.

'I love you.' She cooes, reaching up to kiss his lips so softly, a rose petal settling on a pond's surface.

He holds her hips, stepping closer, kissing the top of her head. 'I love you.' He recites, as he's always done. Three years of making love with her and he wanted the rest of his life to do it.

She remembers the first time. They had made so much progress since then. The heat of summer, her pool. They'd been dating for a good two or three months.

'Make me feel like a woman, Thomas.' She walks to lay on the bed, pulling him with her.

'Yes, my love, my sweet, my Elodie.' He kneads her hips, and chest. Oh how lovely she was, how divine her temple was. 'You are the picture of elegance, proof of the grace of god, a vision of ideal power.' He insists as her kisses her body, from her delicate temple which gave them a gift just months ago, to her breasts to her neck.

She smiles as he recites what he always says. Everywhere they went, everyday, he encouraged her with the same kind romance she'd received from him since the beginning. Whether she believed him or not, it wasn't a question to him. It was the law of nature.

Thomas trails his hands across his universe, comets across the constellations. He finds his fingers at her beautiful vulva, the temple of life, but doesn't enter. He settles them there, letting her move against him if she pleases, if not then that is alright by him.

She plays with his scalp, smiling at the new feeling, mermaids skimming the ocean floor. 'Take me please, now.' She implores, moving her body with his.

'Everything for you.' Thomas kisses her again. He lifts her legs up and apart before hovering completely over her, a solar eclipse. He reaches between their bodies and grabbed his cock, guiding it to her door.

She sighs, her wishes coming true once more. The last few months has been difficult and tiring but worth every bit of it. 'Slowly, Thomas. I still ache now and then.'

'Oui, my darling. I shall give you all you crave and nothing less.' He kisses her forehead, slipping himself in, slow and meaningful movements. Rocket ship in the Milky Way.

She cooes and he moans, all from the heart.

'Touch me.' She demands.  
He obeys.  
'Massage me.' She requests.  
He complies.  
'Kiss me.' She desires.  
He acquiesces.

The sky is black. There are no stars in the sky tonight, only the one in front of Thomas. The moon has risen, hiding behind the eaves of the house, shying away from the lovers.  
Her tides are high, soft crashes of waves against the cold and dark shore. His light house circling its light around the shore, searching for their ships to come ashore. Two mounds come on the horizon, growing.

Elodie pushes him onto his side, then onto his back. Knowing her ship is close to the shore gives her the confidence to win, a meaningless competition.

Thomas loves this, her playful side. He smiles at her, loving how far they've made it. His ship is nearing her, waves crashing against each other. He sees she's yards from the shore and he wants to help her win. He trails his fingers behind her and just so softly circles her cheeks, whispers on a field.

It's nights like these where she won't make a noise. Her ship crashes into the shore, no anchor tonight and she curls around him. Elodie lifting off of him, but Thomas holds her in place. He can't let them come unattached. She moans, muted but echoed in her mind. A sleeping sailor on the beach.

Her tightened body and rippling tide brings his ship smoothly ashore, guiding him to a soft end. Thomas holds her body, hugging her hips and back, kissing her neck as his own sailor comes onto the beach to wake hers.

Such a soft sensation, the senses coming back.  
They are silent, their breaths are shutters, their bodies in rhythm, their heartbeats fighting each other.  
The only sounds are the clicking of the clock, a bird with insomnia, their baby cooing down the hall. He's alright though, just a simple dream.  
Elodie crawls off of Thomas, pulling his arm to let him know she wants to sleep properly. He follows and they kiss. Such a brush really, barely even a hundred atoms cascade. Just like their first kiss. These two stars on the ocean.


End file.
